The prince of the horde
by busard
Summary: What if Hordak had take Adam instead of Adora ? What will it change if he choose to made of him his heir , Find out and more. Like always Teela/Adam fic. bad sumary, just take a look. Rating T for some violence and swearing.
1. introduction

Hello. I have come back with a story very different from the others I have  
written about He-man. For one, there will be no He-man at all in this fic,  
only Adam. If the idea doesn't please you, then don't read it. It will be a  
very AU story as most of my characters would be OOC. Now that you have been  
warned, I wish you good reading.

Prologue

The royal soldiers were all around but it didn't stop Hordak and one of his  
men getting to the nursery. The evil ones took the babies in their arms and  
they were about to escape when the queen opened the door and rushed to  
Skeletor. Hordak saw the queen retrieving the baby from the arm of his  
unconscious servant. He swore at this, but his grip on the second baby  
tightened. Fortunately for him the window was very close and he could escape  
from the man-at-arm. Hordak flew to the portal that would helped him return  
home. The baby was still asleep in his arm, and Hordak couldn't help but be  
proud of him. He didn't know if he had the prince or the princess in his arm,  
but one thing he was sure of : this child would be one of a kind.

Hordak was hurt by one of the spells of the damn sorceress, but he didn't show  
it to his minion. He went to his room with the baby still in his arm. It was  
only when he felt safe that he let go of his precious charge. He looked for  
the first time at the baby. He had taken the boy, and for some strange reason  
he was happy for this. The little boy had blond hair and stunning blue eyes.  
But it was not what attracted Hordak's attention. It was the stunning  
resemblance to his own dead son that made Hordak speechless. The baby was so  
alike to his own Adam that Hordak wondered for a minute if he could be  
dreaming. It was the sound of a door that cut him from his stunned state.

The woman who entered was very beautiful. She was Hordak's slave, but in fact  
she was his lover. Never before her had Hordak looked at a human woman like  
this, with love in his eyes. She had given him a son who was perfect to their  
eyes. At first she had fought Hordak,but she had finally give up and let him  
have what he wanted. In a way she was in love with him, but she had loved her  
son unconditionally. His death had broke her, and now she only wished for  
death to come for her. She looked like nothing could touch her now, but the  
cry of a baby seemed to startle her. She looked around frantically and when  
her eyes fall upon the baby, they showed feeling for the first time since long  
ago.

When Shadow weaver came to Hordak's room to take the baby, she couldn't  
believe her own eyes. Hordak was there with his wife and the baby was laughing  
with them. The witch came to the center of the room and tried to take the  
baby. But the human woman was faster than the witch. She took the baby to her  
chest and hid behind Hordak.

" Give me the baby." Said the witch with a cold voice. " I have to teach him  
his place in the horde."

" No !" Exclaimed the slave. " Don't take my Adam from me again." She  
pleaded.

Hordak was torn. In one hand he knew that the witch was right. The baby would  
become one of their soldiers, and it would be for the best if he was trained  
as young as possible. But on the other hand he didn't like to see his wife so  
sad. He wanted her to smile again like she had done after their son was born.  
No one had power over his heart like she had. So he made up his mind.

" Enough Weaver !" He exclaimed. " You can't have the boy."

" Why not master ? Your brother will not be pleased by this."

" The son of king Randor is dead ! This boy is my son. My Adam. That's what my  
brother will know."

"But, you can't !" Exclaimed the witch.

" I can and I will. Beware Weaver, if I hear anything about this baby not  
being my son, I will know who has talked. And believe me you would regret  
it."

" Understood master."

" Now go. I will let you tell the horde that my son was finally cured. We will  
send back the son of king Randor to his family for them to hold a funeral.  
It's the least we can do. Made sure that the king understands our message."

" He will. " Chuckled the witch.

" Now, bow before your prince. Prince Adam of the horde !"

To be continued.

A very short chapter, I know. I hope it had makes you want to read more. I  
will try to post the next part during the next week. Please give me a review


	2. Chapter 1

First, I want to excuse myself for my bad English, but I try my best to improve it, so don't flame me about it, because I all ready knows it. I'm glad you were interested by my idea. I hope that you will still like it.

Chapter 1

Prince Adam of the horde leaved his room without a glance to the woman sleeping in his bed. They have spend good time together, but it was finished. Like the others who have been in her place before, she can't have keep his love. She was not the one that's all. For as long as he remembered he had searched for a special woman, but he don't have found her yet. Only his mother had known that her son dreamed of a girl. As much as Adam loved his father, he don't had wanted to bothered him with it.

When he was seven, Adam had begun to have dream about a girl with red hairs and blue eyes. He don't have known her name or the place where she lived, but he had felt the connexion between them. When he was fourteen, his father had send a woman to teach him to be a man. Adam was not shocked by it. It was a normal thing and he had kind of liked it. After that he had a lot of mistress. He had searched the woman of his dream in the others women, but none of them have come close to his dream and he had always end up these relationship. Most of his ex-mistress were now his friend, except for one.

Lady Castaspella was one of the first queen who had accepted the horde as the real ruler of Etheria. Adam don't have know what his father had promised to the queen for her to accept it, but it had worked. Adam had meet her for the first time when he was sixteen and she was one of his mistress who had lasted the most. But like the other she don't had won his heart. Their broke up was hard, and the queen had become the worst enemy of the horde after that. Adam had just felt some anger about it. How does this woman dare to fight against them ? There is no way for him to forgive her.

XXXXXXXXX

Adam missed his mother very much. She had passed out when he was only five, and his father and himself have become closer after this. Adam was glad to have Hordak as father, because he knows that he can told him everything. Hordak show often how proud of his son he is, and it made Adam very happy. He know that as the only prince of the horde, one day he will be the king of all the horde. The idea don't bothered him, he was raised for it. And he don't be afraid about his uncle to have his own heir, because he knows that his father had take care of it.

Adam left the Fright zone to meet his two best friend, Bow and Glimmer. His body guard come with him. Once upon the time the tiger was scared of everything. It was a gift from his father for his eighth birthday. Adam had called him Cringer, but he was not anymore. The people and animals living in the Fright zone can't show any weakness. Now, cringer is a very dangerous and very attached to Adam. If someone wanted to hurt the prince, he would have to deal with a furious tiger before. Some have tried and they all are dead now.

Bow was friend with Adam since the time when his father and his family were prisoners of the horde. Bow's father was a rebel and he had paid the price. When Adam had visited the jail of the horde with his father at the age of ten, he had meet Bow. The two boys have often play together after that. As the only child in the Fright zone, Adam had felt very alone, and Bow had helped him to forget his loneliness. After some time, Bow's father had accepted to work for the horde to save the life of his family. But Hordak don't had trusted the man, and he had keep his son in the Fright Zone to made sure that the man obeyed him. And it had worked. Since then, Adam and Bow were the best friends of the world.

For Glimmer it was different. As the daughter of the queen of Brightmoon she normally was the enemy of the horde. But thanks to Adam, the queen had become an ally of the horde. It was Adam idea to ask for the help of the king and queen of Etheria for their plan. Adam don't have liked the fact that the horde take slave to make work that free men can do. He understand that the planet of the horde needed the metal and other things like water to survive, but it don't means that they have to force the people of theses other planet to be their slave. It had take some time to Adam to convince his father to try this, but he don't have doubted to succeed one day. And he had.

It was Adam who had go to meet the queen and he had succeed to make a treaty between them. After that, the others king and queen have followed. And now, the only slave in Etheria were the one who still fought the horde. Instead of the other planets there is no rebellion in Etheria, or at last, no active rebellion against the horde. And the fact that the heir of Brightmoon was a close friend of the prince of the horde had count a lot in this. Adam had liked Glimmer a lot. She was like the little sister he never had and she had considered him as her older brother too. Once she had developed some stronger feelings for him, but he don't had wanted to use her like this and he had explained to her that they can't be more than friend. She was very sad about it for a long time, but now she is glad of it. She had a special place in the heart of the prince, a place that only his wife can have. And until then she will be here for him.

It was Glimmer who had helped Adam to understand the planet were their lived, and he was glad of it. Adam felt that he is an Etherian more than a Marian. Maria was the planet of the horde, but for Adam his planet is Etheria and he hoped when the time would come to be able to stay on Etheria. Until then, he wanted to live his life the fullest, and made his father even prouder with his battle skill. He knows that no one in Etheria can't stand against him, and he loved it. A king need to be respected and he will made sure that he will be respected in the future. Grizzlor and Mantenna can be proof of it. They have once dared to say that he was not worth to be their future king. They have regretted their words for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he returned home after spending his afternoon with his friends, Adam found his father pacing around the throne room. Adam don't liked to see his father so worried, and he wanted to help him.

" Everything is all right, father ?" Asked Adam.

" No ! " Exclaimed Hordak. " One of our transport had crashed on the planet Eternia and we needed the item it was transporting."

" Then send some men to retrieve it."

" It's not so simple. The king of Eternia hated the horde and if we send some men, then they will be captured. And if the king learned about this item, we will be in a very dire situation."

" Then, send me there, father. Don't worry, they would not capture me, I promise you."

" I know it. But you are my only son. I don't want to loose you."

" You won't. With Cringer with me, no one can take us prisoner."

" Only the two of you ?"

" Yes, father. The less we were, the less chance they have to found out from were we came from. I will ask Bow to lend me some clothes."

" That's very wise of you, my son. Go, and return us safe and with the item."

" I will father."

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. Don't forget to give me a review, but don't flame me please.

Next chapter : In Eternia.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to your review. I had a few words to say before you begin to read this chapter. First, maybe you have see it, I had someone who looked about my grammar afterward. So, the chapters would be changed, but as an impatient woman I am, I can't wait to post the new chapter before they were looked at. So if you want to read the chapters without any grammatical errors, just read them again after some time. I want also said to brazilianfan, that there is no error in the plot about the ages. There is an explanation to it, but you have to wait a few chapters before everything would be explained. Again, thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 2

The captain of the royal guard was not at her task today. She was the youngest captain of the history of Eternia, but she don't take any pride about it anymore. When she was youngest, she was very proud of her achievement. The men and their love was very far away from her mind. She had let this to her best friend, the princess Adora. But it had just take for her eyes to meet the eyes of the stranger, for her life was turned upside down.

Teela don't remembered a time when she don't had lived in the palace, except for the time she had spend in the university. And even then, Adora was here with her. The two girl were raised together by their father. Teela had lost her mother when she was a baby, and Adora, even if her mother was still alive, don't was raised by her mother. The queen of Eternos had lost her mind when her son was send back dead. Seeing the dead body of his son had crusher the heart of the king, but with time he had accepted the fact that his son was really dead. But it was not the case for the queen. She had refused to believe that the body who was send back to them was the one of her son. She was not present to her own son's funeral, and since then she had closed herself to anything.

Teela remembered very much the first time she had really talked to the queen. She was no older than ten when she had opened a door. She was playing at hide and seek with Adora, and she don't had wanted to lost again. Adora was very good at finding her, and Teela suspected that she had the help with the servant of the palace, but it was only normal. So Teela had searched a place where Adora can't find her and she had opened this door. At first she was surprised to see so little light in the room, considering that it was a sunny day, but soon her eyes have adapted to it. She had found the queen in her chair singing a lullaby to a blanket. She was a little scared by the sight but she had fought it like her father had taught her.

" Who is it ? " Asked the queen with a voice devoiid of emotion. " Adam ? is that you ?"

" I'm- I'm sorry, your majesty. I'm just Teela. The man-at-arm's daughter."

" I see." Said the queen with a very sad voice.

" Can I do anything for you, your majesty ?"

The queen had smiled at this. She had looked far away like if she don't had seen Teela anymore. And then she had begin to talk like if she saw something who don't existed.

" You can't, my child. Not yet. But you will. One day you will !"

" What are you talking about ? Your majesty ? Are you all right ?"

" I'm fine. I'm just tired. Please leave me alone."

Teela had left the room and she don't had dared to return to see the queen anymore. But her words don't have leaved her mind even ten years later. And then she had meet the man.

XXXXXXXXX

This day Adora had wanted to go to a ride. Since her childhood the king don't had refused anything to his only daughter. So every of her wish have become an order to the others. With time it had become to unnerve Teela but she don't had dared to say a word about it. The only time she had complained to her father, he had made her understand what her duty was. She don't have dared to express any ill feelings after that. And the things have changed for the worst when the princess had fall in love with the duc of Lian.

The duc was a very handsome man. He had bright grey eyes and light brown hair. He was very rich and the king had approved the match. Everyone but Teela were happy for the princess. For her part, Teela don't had ever trust the man since the day she had learned how he had treated one of the soldier woman who was his mistress once. And he was fifteen years older than the princess. She was torn between her duty to her princess and her friendship with her. And she can't had made her mind yet. But she keep a close eye to him anyway.

So, Adora, Li the duc of Lian and Teela as the bodyguard, have gone to a ride near by the evergreen forest. Adora and Li were riding without looking around them. Li was making a ride with Adora and they don't see the man and the tiger who were close to them. Only the quick reflex of the man had saved his life. Nor Adora nor Li seems to have see the man, but Teela had. She had stopped her horse and she had gone to the man. She wanted to made sure that he was all right. And, in fact, her charge was so far away now for her to be able to protect her in case something happen. But with She-ra, Teela's duty were very light. So she turned herself to the man.

Teela was troubled by the man. She never had seen such beautiful blue eyes. The tiger had begun to grunt but a sign from the man had stopped him.

" Please, excuse my friend. " He had said with a nice voice. " He just try to protect me."

The smile he had give her had send some jolt through her spine. And she had fought herself for speaking.

" I understand. Are you all right ?" She asked with a voice more warm that she had wanted.

The man seems to be stunned by her. As soon as his eyes have found hers he seems mesmerized by what he saw. None of them dared to brake the moment. Teela don't know for how long they stayed like this. It was Adora's voice far away who cut their moment.

The man had excused himself and quickly left her alone. Teela was so troubled by what she had learned that it had take for Adora to call her an awful time before she can react. And even after a month, the memories of this man still troubled her. She had tried to find him again, but it was like if he had vanished from Eternia. And she felt some sadness about it. She can't explain it but she can't deny her feeling anymore. It was all was left to her.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. It was darker than my others stories, but i wanted to try it. Please give me a review. I will try to post an other chapter next week.

Next chapter : Adam and some other point of vue.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews. I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you with not showing He-man in this fic but I thought it will be more fun for me to write it this way and for you to read it too.

Chapter 3

Since his return to Etheria, prince Adam had a troubled mind. Finally, after so long he had found the woman he was dreaming about. But it don't looked like if she had recognized him at all. And it bothered him a lot. How is it possible to feel so close with someone and at the same time not knowing anything about her ? He felt himself lucky to be able to meet her and more lucky to learn her name. He don't know anything but it. Teela was such a sweet name, or at last he thought so. But he don't had liked the woman and the man she was with.

Adam was very sure that the other woman was not aware that she had just missed to hit him with her horse. She was so focused on her race that he really doubted that she was aware of anything else. On the other hand, Adam was aware that the man had noticed him. The smirk he had shown when he had saw Adam made a move to escape from being hit by the horse don't have escape from the prince's attention. Adam had take an immediate dislike in the man, and he was a man who believed in the first impression.

He wished there is a way for him to return to Eternia, but he was aware that his father would not letting him go there so soon after he had returned. And in a way he understand it. He had heard the way the people of Eternia were speaking about the horde. And, at this time, he was very happy to choice to wear some civilian clothes instead of his attire of the prince of the horde. No doubt that he would not have been treated with so much kindness if they have known who he was. But he understand it too, after learning what had happen to their prince. But he refused to believe that his father was for something with the death of this boy. His father can be hard sometime but Adam refused to believe that he was able to do something like this. Maybe the boy was ill and he had die from his illness, but in any case he would believe that his father was able to kill an innocent child. Hordak is not the monster the eternian seems to think he is.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hordak is worried for his son. He knows that the boy was hiding something. And it was very important to him judging by the way he acted since some weeks. Hordak surprised himself by the intensity of his wish to help his son. Sometime he forget that this boy was not his real son. He don't believed he would have been more proud of the boy if he really was his. He was so worried when after losing his wife, he had found out that his son was ill too. For a long week Hordak had feared that he will lost his son too. But, fortunately, the boy was cured, thanks to the help of an unknown person. One day, Hordak had found the cure in the boy nightstand. Hordak had never known who had helped his son to survive, but it was because of it that he had accepted the idea of Adam to make the people of Etheria their ally instead of their slave.

But for now, he don't know what to do with his son. Sure, he can always ask Shadow weather to help him, but he felt a great reluctance to use the witch. As much as possible he wanted to let his son made his own choice. He would not be the same if the witch used her power to him. He will do it only if he don't had any other choice. But for now, he thought that a few conversation with his son will be in order to understand what bothered his son so much. And if he can do anything to help his son to resolve his problem, then he will do everything.

XXXXXXXXX

Bow was taking a last look to the whispering wood. Today his best friend had give him an important mission, and Bow had accepted it. Not only because of their friendship, but also because the mission pleased him a lot. He just regretted to leave his new conquest. She was Adam's last mistress, but Bow don't care about it. More than once he had take the place of his best friend in the bed of his mistress when he don't had wanted her. Now, he felt sorry to spend so little time with Lady Alana, because she was such an imaginative woman.

Lady Alana don't had spend a long time with the prince, but she looked very pleased with the diamon necklace the prince had give to her as an ending gift, and her family were happy with what they have gained by having her as one of the prince's mistress. It always amazed Bow, how Adam was able to broke with all of his mistress without they were made with him. Really, his friend had a gift. It was amazing to see how he was able to touch the heart of the people without even trying to do so. Sometime Bow felt some jealousy about it. Because he knows that as much as he wished to be leader, Adam will always be more capable than him.

Bow felt that there is something different now. Never before he had seen his friend so worked up about a woman. For as long as he can remember he had never seen Adam so tormented. This woman he had asked him to spy must be someone very special. And what made him believe it so much was the last words Adam had said to him.

" Be careful Bow." He had said. " Find everything you can about her. But don't forget, she is off limit to you."

If Adam is not bothered by the fact that Bow used his mistress after he had left them, he was not the sort of man who was ready to share. As long as he was with a woman, only a fool will try to steal her from him. And if he believed his own experience, then this Teela would have a big place in Adam's life. And Bow was happy for it. No one deserved more to be happy than Adam, and if Bow can help him then he will do everything in his power for his friend.

To be continued.

A short chapter I know. I hope you have liked it none the less. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : Bow's mission on Eternia.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait but I don't have the full access to the computer I once had. I hope you will enjoy this chapter because I have a lot of fun at writing it.

Chapter 4

Bow was never challenged this much by a mission. Of course as the best friend of the prince of the horde he had often helped them, much to the disappointment of his father. But he had never left Etheria for this long time, and he began to miss his own planet. Not that Eternia was a bad planet, but he felt like the stranger he is. He don't understand the peoples who lived here. They were not under the rule of the horde and it made a great difference. Of course the people don't liked the horde, but only because of what they have done to their prince, not because they were defeated by it.

It don't had take very long for Bow to learn about the sad fate of the prince of Eternos. Bow was stunned to discover that the dead prince had the same name as Hordak's son. For a minute he had contemplated the idea of his friend Adam being really the son of the king of Eternia, but it was too far fetched for him even considerate it for long. It was just some strange coincidence that his friend share the same name. And more, Adam is the splitting image of his mother, so there is no way for him not to be Hordak and Serina's son.

As soon as he could, he had begun to search for the woman his friend wanted so much. It was not a very hard task, because the name of Teela is very uncommon. In fact, he had found only two people who shared this name. The first one was an old lady with grey hairs and stunning blue eyes. She had a very sharp mind in spite of her old age, and Bow don't have fooled her. She had understand that she was not the one he was searching for, but she was so glad to have a visit that she had keep him for the tea time and dinner. And Bow was very happy to have accepted her invitation.

The old Teela lived in a small village far away in the mountains, and she was not aware of what happen in Eternia. Her life was in and around her village. But it don't mean that she was bitter, because Bow had never meet a woman like her. She loved to laugh, and she made as much fun at herself than the other. During the dinner she had told to Bow what her life was and the archer was very sad for her. He wondered how she can still laugh after losing her husband and her teenage girl. He also learn that it was a tradition in her family to name the first daughter Teela, or a name with Teela in it, like the woman's daughter was named Teelana for not confusing the mother and the daughter.

Bow promised himself that one day he will return to visit this woman, maybe with her grand-daughter if he is right in his assumption. But for now he had to go to the palace to find the second woman. He had hoped that he would not have to go there, and that the first woman was the one he searched, but he was not so lucky. Now, he had to find a way to enter the palace without no one suspected him for being the spy he is. But, he was lucky this time. The king had heard about the shuttle of the horde who had crashed to his planet. He had send some of his men but they have found nothing, thanks to Adam quick thinking. This fact don't have eased his mind, and he had ordered for the guard to be doubled. So, Bow had come to the palace's door and had asked for a job as a guard. For him it was the best way to find the woman without being suspicious.

The trial for entering the guard was very easy for Bow. He had trained himself with Adam for as long as they were friend, and if he was not as good as his friend, he still is a good warrior. The instructor was very happy with him and he had send him to the royal guard. Little did Bow knows that he will found the woman he searched as his own captain. He was so shocked at first that he missed to look at her, and after that he was too busy to think about the women of the palace. In a way he was lucky to have her in front of him every day, it spare him a lot of problem. With time he begun to understand what his friend had see in her. She was really the same as Adam in mind and attitude, and she was breath taking. Adam was the lucky one if he can have her for him one day, but he would have a hard battle to fight before, because the woman don't seem to be interested in men at all.

Thinking of this, made Bow remembering his encounter with the princess Adora. Like her friend the princess was beyond beautiful, but she was also taken. Bow don't had liked the way this duc of Lian had looked at his best friend's love. Bow don't doubted that the man hated very much the captain of the guard, and he wondered why. The princess seems very in love with the duc, even if she had looked at him for a minute. It was so normal for Bow to be looked with desire that he was shocked because the princess don't even smile to him. The woman of Eternia were strange ones, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bow was in Eternia for a whole month and he wanted to return home. He had contacted his friend two days ago and they have made some plan to help Bow to leave the palace and the planet. Bow was relieved when Adam had told him that he will take care himself of the beautiful captain. It was a battle Bow was not ready to fight. There is enough of beautiful women in Etheria for him to leave this one to his friend. He waited impatiently for the day of his escape, but until then he would have to train even more for the Eternian not suspected something was up. He looked at his bed with sadness, he wished for the week to end sooner.

It was two days before he left the planet that Bow heard some argument between the duc and the captain. And he can't believe his own hears.

" Stay away from her." Said sternly the duc. " Adora is mine. If you want to come between us, you have to pay the price !"

"You don't love her !" Exclaimed Teela. " You just love the fact that she is the heir of the throne ! I know you, and I will say everything I know about you before you can marry her."

" And who will believe you ?" Laughed the duc. " Even your own father begin to think that you are just jealous of the princess."

" I am not jealous ! Of what, I ask you ? Do you see you so perfect that every woman fall for you ? Wake up ! Some of us were more wise than that."

" That's what I had told to Adora, and that's what her father believe too. What do you think ? That the king would believe a girl that no one knows who her true parent were ? Don't believe that you are part of their family just because you are the adopted daughter of the best friend of the king ! You are unworthy to live in the royal aisle, and the royal family had begun to understand it. Go back where you belong, whore..."

The sound of a punch was heard and soon after the cry of the princess Adora.

" How have you dared to hurt him ?" She said with a lot of venom in her voice. " Guard ! Take the former captain of the royal guard in the prison, my father would decide of her fate soon."

Bow had run to the place where his stunned captain stand. She looked so shocked, hurt and angry at the same time that Bow can't help himself but felt proud of her for not breaking down now. He take her arm in a gentle gesture and lead her away from the angry princess and the smiling duc. He wondered why she don't had said a word to defend herself, but he soon understand that it would not have helped her. Nothing she can had said would have made the princess change her mind, and for the first time Bow felt some hate for the blind princess. He hoped for the duc to make her life a hell, then after she would open her eyes and see who her true friend are.

There is nothing he can do to help the courageous woman, and it killed him. He wanted to help her. With horror he understand that he had fall in love with the captain. But she don't belong to him, she belong to Adam, he was sure of it. Adam's friendship means so much to him that he was not ready to let a woman break it. He had to fight his feeling, because Teela can't be nothing more than a friend to him. He was even more glad to leave the planet in two days, but until then he would make his possible to find the fate who awaited the captain. If there is something he can do to help her, then he will do it without thinking. But the sooner Adam take her for him, the better it will be for all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan can't believe that his daughter had punched the duc. Now was not the best time to do something like this. The sorceress had call him and told him to lead Teela to castle greyskull as soon as possible. Duncan had understand that Teela's training for being the next sorceress will begin soon. And now that ! There is no way for the king to let this pass. The princess was angry too and she would not let Teela go away without punishing her. And Duncan can't do anything about it.

The trial of Teela was very short. His daughter had tried to explain that the duc had pushed her too much, but no one had wanted to heard about her explanation. So, Teela had lost her title of captain of the guard and she was send to a far away garrison for a whole year. After that, if she made some excuse to the princess and the duc, she can be a royal guard again. Duncan was devastated, and so was the sorceress. But soon the two of them made some plans. They decided to let Teela for two months in her garrison for making her understand what a mistake she had done, and after that to ask the king for her to go to castle greyskull to fulfil her destiny.

Teela left the palace the rainy morning after her trial. No one was here except for the two guards who had take her to the jail. She can see how sorry they were, and it made her happy to see that not everyone had left her. Even her father don't have come to say her goodbye. But, in a way, it was for the best, because Teela doubted that she can be nice with him after what she had heard yesterday evening.

This evening, Teela was packing her belonging when she had heard a conversation between the king and her father.

" She had to be punished, Duncan." Had said the king.

" You are right, my king. But she will be needed to castle greyskull soon. I promise you, she will never come back to the palace, nor bothered you or your family. I see now how much of a mistake it was to raise her like Adora. But the things will go right from now. Teela don't belong here and she will understand it..."

Teela don't had heard anything else because she had ran away to her room, or at last the room who was once hers. She felt so alone right now. Even her father had turn his back to her. It would not have been such a shock to her seeing how he had reacted since a couple of years, but it still is. For the first time in her life she felt very alone, and she cried. When she had no tears left, she let her anger built in her. They don't wanted her anymore ? Fine ! She don't needed them. As soon as she will have some freedom she will ran away and never come back.

The next morning Teela left the palace without a glance. This place was not her home anymore. She just hoped to find a place where she can call it home one day.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. Please leave me a review.

Next chapter : Adam made his move.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for your review. I will give you some answer in this chapter, but bare to have to wait a little more to have all answers.

Chapter 5

As soon as Bow had left Etheria, Adam regretted to have send him. Not that he don't trusted his friend. He was very sure that his friend would be successful, but he would miss him very much too. Adam, as the prince of the horde, had a lot of follower but very few true friends. Except for Bow and Glimmer, his only true friend was Cringer. Adam had always wondered from where Cringer had come from, and he had his answer when he was in Eternia. Back then he had seen a couple of tiger exactly the same as Cringer. He was a little afraid that his friend left him for going to his family and he was so glad that Cringer had choose to stay with him. He would not have told it aloud, but he would have been lonely if Cringer had left him.

This morning Adam made up some excuse to avoid to be at the council. It was not often that he do so, but today was a special day and he can't put his duty as the prince before what he had to do. Hordak was not aware that his son had a secret. Adam totally hated to keep a secret to his father but his mother had made him promise to not tell a living soul, and Adam is a man of his words. Like every time he asked Cringer to made sure that they were not followed. Fortunately for them they were not this time. A couple of time some of his father's minion have tried to follow him, but they can't have escape Cringer's notice. Each time Adam had finally found a way to escape, but it had made him lost precious time and he had hated it.

Adam and Cringer goes to skydancer mountain. Very a few people knows what really is on the top of the mountain, and Adam felt very privileged to know the secret. The first time he had come there he was no older than four years old. He had come here with his mother one day when his father had go to see his brother. Hordak had never known that his wife was in fact the guardian of skydancer mountain and Light hope. At this time Adam was fascinated by the pillar of light and he had heard everything his mother had told him with a great interest. He was a little stunned to learn that one day he will be the guardian too. He just don't have guessed that it will be a year later.

Adam come to the main room of the castle and asked for Light hope to appeared. Like every time, he was stunned when the light appeared. His duty as the guardian was not hard. He had just to go to the castle two time in a year and let Light hope guide him to his choice. It was not like if Adam had no choice at all, but for some things important to the future of Etheria he needed to follow some path, and Light hope was the best one to help him to made the right choice. It was Light hope who had suggested that Adam made from the king and queen of Etheria the ally of the horde. Often Adam wondered what the real goal of Light hope were, but as long as the decision were for the good of Etheria Adam is fine with it.

Adam wished to be able to talk with his mother today, but he don't have enough time for it. Like the other guardian, when she had die her soul had become one with Light hope, and Adam's soul would be part of it too one day. It looked like a very sad fate, but it was a blessing for Adam to be able to discuss with the voice of his mother when he needed it the most. But the task of calling his mother from the depth of Light hope would take him time and strength he don't have at this time. It would be very dangerous for him to try to do it in his current state, he can even die from it. And now that he had something to look forward he was even less ready to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally after a whole month Bow had some good news to him. His friend had found who his Teela is. Adam was very happy for it. He don't had lost his time during his wait. He knows that there is no way for him to go to Eternia and take his time to woo her. He was lucky the first time to have escape from the patrol of the king of Eternia. Even in his commoner outfit he was not sure to not arise some suspicion. So, it was out of question for him to go back there without some help, and by help he meant the horde's troop. His only problem this time was to convince his father to let him use his troop to make an attack on Eternia.

At first Hordak don't had wanted for his son to ever return to Eternia. Deep down he was worried that someone recognized him for the prince of Eternia. After all the children of the king of Eternia were twin, and there is a possibility for Adam to look a lot alike his twin sister. And Hordak can't bare the thought to lost his son again. But he also can't bare to see him so sad. Apparently, some of the eternian have acted bad with Adam, and his son wished revenge. Hordak can understand it, and he was proud that his son reacted like this. Hordak was never able to refuse Adam anything, so he finally give up and let his son make what he wanted.

All the attack was planned when Adam received a call from Bow telling him that Teela was no longer in the palace. At first Adam thought that it was just some time out she had take, until Bow told him the whole story. Then anger go through him. How dare these people treated the woman he loved like this ? They don't deserved to be loved by her. This story made him more willing to go there and take her with him to Etheria. In a way the fact that Teela was no longer in the protection of the royal guard played for him. It will be more easy to go after some a little garrison than the whole palace's guard. But sending all his troop to this little garrison would arose suspicion. So he had to send to bigger part of his troop to attack the palace. Him, for himself, would lead a small troop to the garrison and took his woman away.

Everything had gone according to the plan. The eternian were not the wiser. As soon as they have seen the troop of the horde, they all have gone to the palace to protect the royal family. All of the "masters" as they called themselves have run to the palace, leaving the small garrison without any protection. Except for Teela's skill in battle the other guards were not good at fighting. It don't have take much time for his troop to subdue the guard. Then Adam was needed to fight against her. And he had loved it. She was so fierce and skilled that it was a great pleasure for him to fight her. He finally overpowered her and knock her out. He carefully take her in his arm and let the mask who hid his face drop. It was his father's idea for him to take a mask to his face during all the attack, and Adam, even if he don't know why, had obliged him.

Mantenna and the others had also made a very good job. They have destroyed every house and place they have found and made a great damage to the palace. It will take a lot of time to repair everything. At first the troop were no match for She-ra and the masters, but it looked like if Skeletor, one of his father's former minion, had decided to attack the strange castle who looked like some skull at the same time. The masters have stayed to the palace, but She-ra had left. It was a fierce battle but no one was seriously injured. Adam's orders were to destroy everything but spare the life as much as possible. Mantenna had wondered about the orders, but he was too afraid of Adam to disobey him. And Bow had also made sure that no eternian were killed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Far away from it two people were meeting.

" Can't you do anything about it ?" Asked a voice of a man with an underling tone of command even with his question.

" I'm sorry master. This magic is too powerful even for me. " Said the second voice.

" Damn it ! I can't stand the idea of him winning over me, even for this."

" We can try to kill him again."

" No ! We have tried once and he is still alive. This time would be a failure again. And he is good. I would never had guessed that it would have worked. Keep an eyes to him. Maybe we can use him."

" I'm at your orders master."

To be continued.

Review ? Please !

Next chapter : Teela meet the prince of the horde.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewer. I'm sorry for the wait, but I had some problem with this chapter. I wanted to write enough but not too much. I think I had succeed. Good reading.

Chapter 6

Adam was very pleased with the result of his staying to Eternia. Not only he had gained the woman he is sure she will be one day the queen by his side, but he had also take care of the traitor. It was pure luck if Adam had met Skeletor. The villain had just escaped from She-ra after an other fruitless attack to the castle known as Greyskull. All of his minion have gone away leaving him alone. Hordak had told to his son the story of Skeletor. How he had betrayed the horde to become his own master in a far away planet. Adam was always angry about the way this "man" had treated his father, and when he finally had faced him, he don't had hesitate one second before attacking him.

Skeletor was a very great magician but he lacked of skill to the physical way of fighting. At first when he had see the prince of the horde with the captain of the royal guard in his arm, Skeletor had laugh. And he had even more laughed when he had really looked at Adam's face. Like if it was a very good joke, but for the life of himself Adam can't had wondered what is so funny in his appearance. But soon Skeletor's laugh had died down when he had seen what was in the prince's eyes. It was his death he had seen in it, and he don't had wasted any more time. The battle had started as soon as Adam had entrust Teela with Bow. He was sure that his friend would die before something happen to the captain. After that Adam had attacked Skeletor with all of he had. It looked at first that skeletor would easily escape him, but Adam was not a normal warrior. When the others would give up, Adam on the contrary fought even harder. That's because of it he don't have been defeated once. And again this time he won. Adam had managed to break Skeletor's ram staff, and the sorcerer was at his mercy. Some other would have spared his life, but they were not the prince of the horde. Adam can't let him go without losing his power to his men. So he done the only thing he can and killed the man. After all, who will regret Skeletor ? No one ! And his father would be very pleased by the news.

After that, Adam returned to Teela. She was still unconscious but it was expected. He had used a sleeping spell to her. Adam was not very good at using the magic, but as the guardian of Skydancer mountain, he was able to use some easy spell. And for once he was grateful of it. It was for the best if Teela stayed asleep during their trip to the fright zone. When she would woke up, she could not found any escape. But it was not enough to Adam. He needed to made sure that she will be his forever, and there is only one way to this. It was with a smile that he ordered to his men to leave Eternia. This planet don't concern him anymore. And his smile grown when he saw the respect and pride in his men's face. Right now, he can ordered them to go to hell, they will freely go to it if he lead them. The life is very great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was ashamed by himself. He was not proud of what he had said to the king a few days ago. Sure, it was the best thing to say, because now the king is ready to let go of Teela. He had even find a new captain of the guard. But Duncan don't had thought one thing he had said. He don't thought that it was a mistake to raise Teela and Adora like sisters, because with the queen always in her room, Randor don't had made a good job at raising his daughter. He had spoiled her too much for her own good, and she had barely passed the trial to become She-ra. Of course Adora had a great heart, but she often let he feelings take the better of her, like when she had found out that Teela had slapped the duc of Lian. Maybe Duncan must have needed to stay at his daughter's side then, but what is done is done. But from now he swore to himself that he will be always on her side.

It take a whole week for the news of the attack of Teela's garrison come to the king hears. Everything was strange this day. For the first time since twenty years the queen had come to the dinning room to take her breakfast with her family. Everyone was stunned to see her smiling. She take her place at Randor's side and began to eat like if she had always done this. It was on the middle of the breakfast that some soldier of the garrison come to the palace. He was quickly send to the king and he explained to all of the people around the table that Teela was kidnapped one week ago, and since then no one had news of her. The reaction of all were very different. Adora and the king looked stunned, Li smirked, Duncan was devastated and the queen shown a fond smile.

" That's great." Said the queen when no one dared to say a word. " Now, he would not be alone anymore."

After that the queen left the room to return to her room. But her smile never faded.

The sorceress was very surprised when she found Duncan crying at castle Greyskull's door to open. Her last battle against Skeletor had left her very weak and she was barely able to use her magic. The little of magic she had left had helped her to heal, but now she had almost found again all of her powers. And before Duncan's coming she had planed to look after her daughter. She can't had done it sooner, but she missed to see her daughter. She longed for the day when she can live with her daughter again. With Luck in only a couple of month her dream can come true.

The sorceress was not ready to believe Duncan when he had told her that Teela was kidnapped. She had used all of her power to find her daughter, but like it was the case with prince Adam, she had no luck. The only thing she was sure was that Teela was no longer in Eternia. Then the sorceress broke down. She fell to the floor and cry for the first time since she had become the sorceress.

" Where were you when someone kidnapped my daughter ?" She accused Duncan. " You have swear to me that you would raised her like your own daughter ! Why don't have you protected her ?"

Duncan can't answer anything. He know that it was his fault if someone had take Teela. His guilt eat him alive. He wished for everything would be like before again. And for the first time he felt some pity to the queen. If she had suffered like this when Adam was kidnapped, he can't thought of how much hurt she was when the dead body of her son was send back. At this thought a cold sweat run to his spine. He refused to think of it. He don't thought he would survive if the horde send back the body of Teela. He would rather die with her than live without her. And he felt even more regret for not having said these words when he had time, now it is too late. Always too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teela woke up in a room who was not hers. She wondered where she was for a minute, but soon her memory come back. She remembered her fight with this very great warrior. He had easily overpowered her, and her pride was hurt. She wished for one day to fight him again. She looked around but she can't find any windows or door. Then she understand that she was a prisoner, and she don't liked it. She hit the wall without any success. Finally she give up after six hours and return to the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep again.

It was the sound of a voice who wake her up.

" Finally, you wake up." Said the man she had fought before.

" Who are you ? Where am I ? What do you want of me ?" Asked Teela with some bravado to hid her fear.

The man laughed behind the mask who hid his face.

" I am the prince of the horde, but you can call me Adam if you want when we are alone, otherwise you have to call me my prince. You are currently in the fright zone. Which means that you are on the horde territory on Etheria. As for what I want from you, it was very simple : I want you to marry me."

" What ?" exclaimed a very stunned Teela. " Marry you ? Me ? You are a fool if you think that I would agree to it !"

" I thought that you have the safety of your birth planet more at heart." Said the prince with a smirk in his voice.

" What do you mean ?" Asked a very suspicious Teela.

" That's very simple. The horde is able to destroy your planet if I wish. But I can also spare it too. The choice is only mine. Or must I say, the choice is yours. If you marry me, I will let your planet in peace. If you refuse or if you are unfaithful to me, then I will strike your planet and all of your loved one."

" YOU...Bastard.." Said a furious Teela.

" For once, I will act like if I don't have heard anything. But don't ever insult me again or your planet and father would pay the price of it ! Now make your choice, I don't had a lot of time and I want for us to be married as soon as possible."

Teela was trapped. Her pride said to her to refuse him, but she was very afraid for the safety of her fellow eternian. They don't deserved to fight a war again, they have enough with Skeletor and his evil scheme. It hurt her a lot to say it but she had no choice at all.

" Fine ! I will marry you." She said with dread in her voice.

" Great. We will marry tomorrow evening. Rest before, I want to have a beautiful bride to show to my father and my men."

Without any other word, the prince left the room with a door who disappeared as soon as she had closed behind him. It was only then that Teela let her temper go.

" I HATE YOU !" She screamed with all of her force.

Behind the door Adam heard her and he let a sad smile come to his lips.

" I know. " He murmured." But as soon as we will be married, you will see the true me. I'm sorry, this is the only way."

But Teela was not able to heard him and he left her to go to make the preparation for his wedding and make a call he don't wanted to. He had to inform his uncle about his impending wedding. With luck, Horde prime don't have enough time to stop him. He wished for it.

To be continued.

I will post the next chapter after I had some reviews. I hope you have liked it.

Next chapter : the wedding.


	8. Chapter 7 Teela's POV

Thanks for your reviews. This chapter would be short. I had planned to write a very long chapter, but The changing of point of vue had made it very hard to read. So I have decided to write this chapter in two part. I hope I don't disappointed you, but I thought it's for the best

Chapter 7 ( Teela's POV)

When the prince had left her room Teela was so angry that she had screamed and hit the wall in fury. But after some time she had let her tears escape her. She had no choice but keep her promise. Even if she can escape from the horde, she had no way to return to Eternia. And even if she found a way, she had no one to return to. Her father had made clear that he don't wanted to have anything to do with her anymore. She had no one to turn to, and she had never felt so alone in her own life, not even when the king gave some gift to Adora and nothing to her. She had always accepted the fact that Adora must be more loved than her, but in his way her father had loved her. But not anymore. She fall again asleep when she had no more tears.

It was the sound of some giggle from girls who wake her this time. She looked around and found four woman speaking and laughing at her bed side. Three of them where servant obviously, but the last one is something more. She had bright pink hair and a lovely smile. Only by looking at her made Teela wanting to smile. Finally, she decided to stop faking her sleep and come to the women.

" My lady." Said with respect one of the servant. " We have your wedding dress. Please let us made you ready."

Teela was frightened by this. Of course she had heard the prince says that they would be wedded the next day, but she can't have believed that he will succeed. There is so much to take care for a wedding, that she can't believe that everything could be ready in one day. Adora was planning her wedding since six month and not half of the planning was ready.

The pink haired woman seems to be aware of Teela's fear and she ordered to the servant to leave them alone for half an hour. The servants bowed and left the room.

" You have nothing to be worried about. Adam had take care of everything. You are so lucky." Said the woman with some envy in her voice.

" Lucky ? Me ? How so ?" Exclaimed a more frightened Teela.

" Because Adam is ready to marry you. Almost every woman in Etheria would die to be at your place." Explained the woman.

" Then they can have it !"

At this the woman laughed very hard.

" I understand why he had choose you. You are different from us. You are not afraid of him, or at last you are not aware of his power yet. I'm sure you can made him very happy, just give him a chance." She said with some sadness.

" Are you in love with him ?" Teela can't help herself but ask.

" Yes, I am. But it doesn't matter. He don't love me back. He only see me as his little sister. But I wanted him to be happy. He deserved it, he had suffered too much.." The woman cut herself before she can say more.

" What do you mean ?" Asked a very curious Teela.

" It's not my place to tell you. If he wanted to, Adam would told you this story one day. But I was very rude, I don't have introduced myself. I'm Glimmer. Nice to meet you."

" Teela. Nice to meet you too."

Teela and Glimmer keep to discuss until the servants come back. Teela was more relaxed by this time and she looked at her wedding dress. And she become speechless. Never before she had seen such a beautiful dress. It was a silk and lace dress with pearl and flower. She had never dreamed to wear such a dress. In fact she had never dreamed to wear a dress.

" Our prince had choose this dress to you." Said the servant. " It was his mother's wedding dress. He said he hoped you would like this dress."

" I love it." Said Teela without thinking.

Glimmer smiled at her and Teela returned the smile. But her smile faded soon when after the dress come the make-up and hair style. Really Teela can't understand why it was so important to have her hair down, or why purple is better than grey to her eyes. But the servants were so happy to help her to be ready that she don't had the heart to tell them she don't care. At last someone must have fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Teela can't see anything through her veil. It was white like her dress but so heavy that she had to fight for her head don't fall. In a way it's understandable that she can't see anything, because like this she can't run out before the wedding ceremony was over. She can't believe that she is leaded to her future husband right now. It was her father-in-law who lead her to the prince and after seeing him she was worried about how her husband would look like. But she was not a coward and she had no doubt that if she say NO then the prince would destroy Eternia. But it was not the way she had imagined her own wedding.

Thinking about it made her remember about the man she had met a few months ago. She had searched after him but with no luck, it was like if he had disappeared from the surface of Eternia. A few time after their meeting she had dreamed of her marrying him. No other man had made such an impression to her, and she had wanted to see him again. She can have felt such goodness in him that only his memory made her warm inside. But her fantasy was cut off when Hordak give her hand to Adam.

Even for the life of herself, Teela can't remember anything of what was said by the priest or who acted like it. She answered at the right time, but her mind was focused on her future husband. She wished to be able to see his face, because when he had took her hand the same warm feeling she had felt by thinking about her stranger had come back. But she surely is mistaken. There is no way for the prince of the horde to be the handsome blond man who had take her heart only by looking at her with his stunning blue eyes. And even if it's the case there is no way for her to forget that he had forced her to marry him. she can't feel anything but hate toward him !

When the prince give her a ring as symbol of their union, Teela knows that she will be prisoner forever. She is now the princess of the horde. There is no turning back now. But she can't look at her husband just now. That's why she closed her eyes when Adam take her veil away. Then he done something very unexpected to Teela : he kissed her. She wanted to fight him, but her body betrayed her. And she found herself kissing him back. And she loved it. No one had ever kissed her like this, but it looked so right to be kissed by him, it frightened her.

She opened her eyes from her shock, and was meet with the more stunning sight. Right in front of her was her stranger. She can't understand what had happened and again she fainted. It was too much to take at one time.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. I know she faint a lot (lol) but it's also a lot to take. Don't forget to give me a review and I try to post the second part of this chapter before the end of the week.

Next chapter : Adam's POV of the same event.


	9. Chapter 7 Adam's POV

Here, like promised, come Adam's POV of his wedding. I had a lot of fun at writing it. Thanks again for your kind review.

Chapter 7 (Adam's POV)

As soon as he had left Teela's room, Adam had gone to the communication's room. He wanted to tell his father first, but he knows better than that. If his uncle discovered that Adam had asked for his father's blessing before he had asked permission to his king, then Teela's life would be endanger. And that's one thing he is not ready to dare. One of his reason for marrying her so soon is for sparing her life. As one of his mistress she would not have any power, but as his wife, the first one who hurt her would have to respond to him and his men. Adam is proud of his men. Most of them were born on Etheria and they have nothing to do with the horde. It was hard for them to hid behind the clothes of the common horde's soldier, but they have faith in their prince for when he become the king, the things would change.

The discussion with his uncle was not one of the few he wanted to remember, but he can't have been helped. Adam showed the great amount of sorrow when he learned that his uncle can't be present to his wedding, but deep down he let his sigh of relief escape him. Of course his uncle had tried to made him change his mind about the day of his wedding, but Adam had stand on his ground. He had learned a long time ago just how far he can go with his uncle, and he had used it at his own profit today. He was well aware that the longer he waited for marrying Teela, the more chance his uncle had to pay someone to kill his love. So with a great amount of respect but without giving up, he told his uncle that the wedding needed to be done as soon as possible considering the bride's state. Of course it was a pure lie, but his uncle don't have to know. And Adam knows very well that his uncle wanted someone else to take his place as the prince of the horde. And a baby he can raise of his own was everything Horde prime wanted. So he agree for the wedding. Adam cut the line before his uncle can see his triumphal smile.

Hordak's reaction was very different from his brother's. Adam had never doubted that his father wanted the best for him, and Hordak don't have disappointed him. He was happy to see his son settle down. If at first he was not pleased by the choice, he hid it very well. On one hand Hordak was afraid that this Teela recognize him for what he was, the prince of Eternia, but on the other hand, even if she do, there is no way for her to let the king of Eternia to know the truth. He would made sure of it. After their wedding, he would made sure that his daughter-in-law had no way to call the people of her former planet. And also he know his son. He don't doubted that his son would have his wife's heart very soon.

After this Adam was very tired, so he go to his room. But not before he call Brightmoon castle. Fortunately, it was Glimmer who answered him. He saw her smile fade a little when he told her he would be marry the love of his life tomorrow evening. Of course, he don't say the words "love of his life", but it was like it, and Glimmer can't have been mistaken about the love he show for his future bride. She agree to come tomorrow to meet and help his future bride to be ready. She also agree to take with her one of her priest, because the horde's wedding ceremony don't agree with Adam. He don't wanted for Teela to be forced to bow at his feet and be taken in his room. He don't wanted her to hate him more than she already do. So he decided for them to have an Etherian wedding instead. And he had the perfect dress for his bride. A short time before she was killed his mother had give him the dress her mother had made for her future wedding. Of course Serina had never wore this dress, because she was married on the pure horde's style. But she had wanted for her only son to have it. And she had said to him that one day the woman who will be his soul mate would wore it for their wedding.

Adam fall asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. But even in his sleep his smile never fade. Today was his last day for sleeping alone. From tomorrow Teela would share his bed every night. Maybe not in the sexual way at first, but soon enough this would come too. He wished for tomorrow day to pass very fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was nervous. He was waiting for his bride to the altar. He wore his best clothing, the one he normally wear only when he paid visit to his uncle. He wanted to burst of joy at the thought that soon enough Teela would be his forever. His father had surprised him when he had asked for leading Teela to him. It was not what one of the horde's master done, but Adam knows that his father done this for him, and Adam loved him even more for this. He could not have dreamed of a better father, and he was very happy of this.

His thought take an other path when he saw Glimmer sitting behind Bow. The princess give him a bright smile and Adam understand that she approve his choice. For some unknown reason it made him even happier. He loved Glimmer very much and he can't stand for them to be uneasy with each other. Adam frown when his eyes fall upon Bow. His friend seem to be happy for him, but he had changed since his return from Eternia. Something had made him drop his carefree attitude, and it worried Adam. Maybe it was just his meeting with Teela who had changed him so much, like it had made him change. But even if he loved Bow like his brother, Adam is not ready to let go of his love, just to pleased his friend. For Bow, Teela would just be an other woman, he would one day be bored by her and left her. And Adam can't stand the thought. He need to discuss about it with Bow in the coming day.

When he saw Teela coming to him with his father, Adam regretted that his bride had to wore the heavy veil, but he can't broke all of the rules of the horde. And without this veil, his wedding would not have been recognized by the men of the horde. But he longed to see the beautiful face of his bride. He paid a great amount of attention at what the priest said and answer at the good time in a way who let no doubt at the people who were here that he was more than happy with his wedding. In Etheria, to seal a wedding the husband had to give a piece of jewellery to his bride. Adam had give bracelet, necklace and hearing to his previous mistress, and he don't wanted to give one of them to his wife. So he had no other choice but give her a ring.

As soon as she had the ring on her finger the crowd began to clap. She was now his forever and he wanted to prove it to himself. So he made something very unexpected even for him. he lifted her veil to see her beautiful face and found her with her eyes closed. He can't help himself but kiss her with all of the love he felt for her. He felt a great amount of surprise, but also joy, when he felt her returning his kiss. He wanted for the time to still and keep to kiss her forever, but soon he need to let her go. When he released her she finally opened her eyes and he drown himself in the pool of her eyes. He saw the anger, the stunning, the realisation and a spark of love in her face before she lost all of her colour and lost conscious. He had just the time to take her in his arm before she fall onto the floor. He smiled to himself. Maybe he had more chance to gain her heart than he had previously thought.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. You understand now why These two part wouldn't have been good together. Please tell me what you think of it.

Next chapter : Teela and Adam's first night as husband and wife.


	10. Chapter 8

Here come the next chapter. I'm very glad you liked this story. I think it would be a very long one. Thanks to bare with my poor English. And thanks for your kind review. You give me courage to write more.

Chapter 8

Teela wake up in a room she had never see. She felt some anger toward herself for fainting so much. It's not like her at all ! Never before she had let her guard fall down so easily. It's a little like if she knew deep down that with Adam she can be herself for the first time in her life. Even with her father she had always hid a side of her personality. She had to be the best warrior, the proud woman. And sometime she had just wished to be the one who was protected, not that she would have told it aloud. But, she don't know why she was so sure of it, but she knows that Adam would protect her of everything, and for their whole life. And this idea pleased her too much for her liking.

" Finally. You have regained conscious." Said a voice near by Teela.

Teela felt startled by this voice. She don't have expected someone to stay with her during her fainting.

" Don't worry. Adam had just asked me to stay with you and made sure that you are well." Said again the woman, who Teela recognized as Glimmer.

" Adam had asked you to ?" Said a puzzled Teela.

" Of course, he had. He was worried sick for you. But as the prince he can't have stayed with you like he wanted to. So he had send me at his place. The second best I suppose."

Glimmer was smiling and Teela smiled to her in return. She really loved the princess and she hoped for them to become friend, like she once was with Adora. Thinking about the princess made her heart ache. She wanted so much to be able to talk with her again and made things right. They have parted with anger, and there is nothing that Teela can do to change the things now. She had to forget her past, even if it was so hard to do so. She is now the princess of the horde and there is no way for her to escape from her destiny. She will do everything who was needed for saving Eternia from the horde, but no one would know which sacrifice she had to do for their safety. They will only see that she had left them and marry their enemy. Now, for them, she can be only their enemy.

" He loves you with all of his heart, you know." Glimmer cut through her thought. " Please give him a chance to prove you that he can be worth of your love."

" I will."

At first Teela had said this to ease the mind of her friend. But as soon as the world have escaped her mouth, she had known that she meant them. She had lost everything. Now she had just Adam, and willingly or not she had to made the better of it. Maybe, with time, she can fall in love with him. Who knows ? Living a life of hate don't suit her very much. But for now she will not let her guard down anymore. If Adam wanted her lover, then he would have to prove that he deserved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was worried for Teela. He was well aware that his young wife had to take a lot in a very short time, so it was no wonder that she had fainted. But he can't help himself, but be worried for her. And he don't liked to not have her by his side. He had send Glimmer to her, so he was sure that nothing would happen to her, but he wished for her to return to his side as soon as possible. She was part of him now and forever, he had no doubt about it. And the sooner she will come back, the sooner he can enjoy their party.

Hordak was happy for his son. The little time he had spend with his daughter-in-law before the wedding had helped him to have a good vue of the woman Adam had chose to spend his life with. He was impressed by the courage and the beauty of the woman. His son had made a very good choice indeed. And one day she will be a good queen for the horde. It was how his brother was wrong. He don't had take a queen. He had a lot of concubines, but he was not ready to share his power with someone else. But a good leader sometime need some advice and help from someone close to his heart. Horde prime was alone, and it will be his downfall one day. Fortunately, his son don't have followed this path. And he had even made the royalty of Etheria happy without marrying one of their daughter. Hordak was indeed very proud of his son.

Castaspella was looking at the prince with anger. How dare him to use her like he had and left her to marry a woman who was not royalty and even more, not from Etheria. She can't understand why the others were so happy about it. They must have feel spoiled from what they deserved. But no ! All of them were just happy for him. And all of this because he had chose to have an Etherian's wedding. Like if he belonged with them. But it was not the case. Even if his mother was an etherian, he was not. He is one of the horde, nothing more. And she hate him like she had never hate anyone. She left the party before she do something wrong, but she swore to herself that he would pay for what he had done one day.

Bow was sad. Sad and happy at the same time. He had see how happy Adam was to marry Teela. And he had also see the way Teela had kissed him back before she fainted. That's what make him so sad. She was never his, but in a way, he thought that she would have been better with him, than she can be with Adam. He know that he was a fool to think like this, but he can't help himself. For now, he felt like if his heart was ripped from his body, and it hurt like hell. But there is nothing he can do about it. Maybe before the wedding he still could have, but not now. And Adam don't deserve his resent. As soon as possible they will discuss about it, it was time to make thing clear between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was finally over. Soon after she had wake up, Teela and Glimmer have returned to the party. And as soon as he had saw her, Adam had come to her side and never left her. They have danced together. And Teela had loved it very much. Adam was a good dancer, and he had even managed to make her look a good dancer too. She was very glad about it. Because she was all to well aware that she was far from a good dancer. During all the evening, Adam was very nice to her, but she can't have left her guard down, because she was not sure that he don't had put an act for the people around. The party had ended too soon for her liking.

Adam knows that his bride was nervous about their wedding night. He he was surprised to feel nervous too. It had never happen since the first woman he had slept with when he was so young. But Teela is nothing like the other women he had bedded. She was special to his heart, and not only to his body. It was a little like if she is the first one he would slept with . And she was, because when they finally would become intimate, it would be the union of their soul. That's why he don't wanted to rush thing. For the horde, no proof was need. They can't doubt that the prince would use his right of a husband. And there is no need for them to know better.

The servant have left her alone in the prince's room. They have take her wedding dress with her and have helped her to wore a nightgown. To tell it was sexy would have been an understatement. Teela blushed at the sight of the see-through and with lace nightgown. She wanted to take it off, but the other choice was for her to be naked. And she really prefer to wore something when her husband would join her for the night. She was very worried about what would take place during the night. Even if she don't had practiced it herself, she was not naive. She had often heard the guard talking about their mistress and the way they have to please them. She can't imagine herself doing the things she had heard, but if Adam wanted to, she could not refuse him. She just hoped he would be nice with her.

When Adam entered his room, he saw his wife jumping at the sound. She was so beautiful that for one second he forget what he had promised himself and go to hug her. But he stopped himself before he can touch her. The pure fear in her eyes had stopped him. So, instead, he take his hand and give a light kiss to it.

" It's time for us to go to bed." He began, but he saw the fear in her eyes grow and it made his heart ache. " Don't worry." He said with a gentle voice. " I won't impose me to you. You are my wife, we have all the time to become intimate."

Teela was stunned by his words, and some of her fear left her.

" If you want to, I can sleep onto the floor." Adam continued. " You don't have to be afraid of me. I have never take a woman against her will, and I would never."

With this Adam take some blanket and pillows and began to made his bed on the floor like he had said. Teela can't help herself but feel sorry for him to sleep like this. He was right, she is his wife. She had to trust him. So she speak before her mind can register what she was saying.

" You can sleep with me. I mean in the bed. It is big enough for the two of us." She said it with a blush.

" Are you sure ?" Asked again Adam.

" Yes. Just keep your promise and everything would be right."

Teela was not sure about what she said, but for one night she can try. And if he don't keep his promise she can still find a way to end her life. Because if she can't trust her husband, then she would be alone. And she rather die than live with a liar.

" Thank you." Said Adam.

He take his blanket and pillow and make his bed on the top of the bed. And as soon as he was settled in his makeshift bed he fall asleep. Teela smiled. He had kept his promise. She let her hand caress his face and she fall asleep too. Her last thought was that maybe she would not be alone anymore.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Please give me a review.

Next chapter : Adam and Bow have a discussion.


	11. Chapter 9

Here come the next chapter. I'm very glad you liked this story. Thanks for your kind review. You give me courage to write more.

Chapter 9

The next morning, Teela wake up close to Adam's body. At first she wanted to go away, but her body betrayed her. Instead of doing what her mind screamed to her, she found herself going close to him. He was warm and she felt a very nice feeling at being so close to him. She fought hard to stay awake but it was a battle she, for once, was no able to win. Soon enough she fall again asleep with a feeling of safety she never had felt before. Even if she is not ready to accept it, she know deep down that she had found her right place in the world. by Adam's side now and forever.

When she wake up again, she was alone in the bed. She looked around but she had no idea of what hour it is. There is no sun to wake you up in the fright zone, and Teela regretted it. She left the bed and go to the search of some clothes to wear. She was not surprised when she can't found her battle outfit, but a lot of dress more beautiful than she can have dreamed. Teela don't have to try them to know that every of them would fit her perfectly. Adam was not the sort of man who let pass such detail. All of the dresses were at her tast and she wondered which one she can wore. After all, she can't stay in her nightgown all days and she don't wanted to stay in this room all day. So she chose one midnight blue dress with white lace. When she was ready she opened the door of the room.

She had half expected that, at last, one of the horde's men watched after her, but she was wrong. There was indeed guard at the door, but they don't made a move to follow her. She was very puzzled about it. Of course, she is now their princess, but a few days ago she was just a prisoner. Who in his right mind would let a prisoner wandered around without having an eyes to her ? She had soon her answer. She had nowhere to go outside. The fright zone deserved very well it's name. The voice of her father-in-law startled her so much that she let a small cry escape her. She felt furious with herself for not noticing him before. She is a soldier, and she needed to be more aware of her surrounding if she wanted to survive here.

" Do you want me to give you a tour to your new home ?" Asked Hordak in his strange voice. " I'm sure Adam wanted to give you this tour, but he had some important matter to deal this morning. The choice is your."

Teela can't help herself but be a little scared by Hordak's face. She had heard so much vile things about the horde that she felt very uneasy with him. But, until now, he was nothing but very nice with her. And she had married his son. she will live her whole life with him close, so the better choice is to agree with him. After all, it's better to have him as an ally than an enemy.

" Thanks you very much for the offer. I accept gladly. If it will not bothered Adam too much."

Hordak seems very pleased with her answer and he smiled. Which was a very frightened sight for Teela, but she hid it very good.

" I'm sure, it won't. My son will understand. Come here my dear, I will show you the rooms where you can go. You can understand that for now you can't go in some room. But it was for your safety. "

" I understand." Lied Teela.

" Now come. i will show you the throne room first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was reluctant to leave his bed this morning. But he don't had the choice. he needed to talk with Bow before he returned to the whispering wood. Sure, Adam can go to visite him later, but he don't wanted to leave his young wife alone so soon after their wedding. So, he left the bed, but not before stealing a kiss from his wife. Fortunately, she stay asleep and he let a smile come to his face. He can't believe how much he loved her. Never before he had felt such wish of protect and share everything with a woman. Teela was very special and he was more than grateful to be able to find her.

Before he left the room, adam ordered Cringer to watch over Teela for the day, and to defend her at all cost. Adam knows very well that his friend would not disappointed him. Feeling reassured for his wife's safety, Adam go to his mother garden. This place was strange for the fright zone. It was a gift from his father to his mother to celebrate his birth. There, the sun shined and a lot of flower and different plant grow naturally. Adam knows that Bow loved this place as much as himself, and he don't doubted to find his friend here. And he was true.

Bow looked at the garden with peace. for the first time since he had left Etheria he was at peace. It was hard for him too fight his feeling for his best friend's wife, but he had managed for now. He needed to make some excuse to Adam for his way of acting toward him the last days. But he was reluctant to leave the place, like if he knows that his anger would come back as soon as he left. He saw Adam coming to him and can't help a chuckle escape him. Never before he had seen his friend with his hair so out of place. This Teela must be a real wildcat.

" I"m glad to see you, Bow." Began Adam. " I wanted to talk to you before you left."

" I'm glad too. I wanted to apologies for my behaviour. I'm really sorry for the way I have acted, but..."

" You have fall in love with Teela." Continued Adam for him. " Don't worry. I understand. it had take me less than a minute to fall in love with her, and you have spend almost a month with her. She is very special."

" Yes, she is. But she had chose you, and I accept it. I just regret to not have meet her before you."

" So, we are good together ?" Asked Adam.

It pained him to lost the friendship with Bow over a woman, but he can't also let his friend hope for something who would never happen.

" Yes, we are. She is your, end of the story. But there is something I wanted to know."

" What it is ?"

" Do you really, and I mean really love her ?"

" Yes, I do. More than I can say. She is the only one to me, and she always would be."

" That's great. I'm happy to you. Take a good care of her."

" I will, I promise his to you."

The both men hugged, their friendship restored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teela left Hordak after he had give her the tour. She was grateful that he had take the pain to show her this. Maybe her life in the fright zone would not be so bad. She walked without a goal, but she don't doubted that she will be stopped as if she tried to leave the castle. But for where to go ? She would be alone against almost of the etherian, this is sure for her. she had saw how much the etherian loved her husband during their wedding. She had to make the best of everything.

An unexpected sound attracted her attention. She would never had believed that a bird can sing in this dreadful place, but it did. She followed the sound and found a garden. She can't believe her own eyes. How is it possible for the flower to grow here ? She was astonished by it, and very pleased too. She hoped that this place was not one of the one forbidden to her. Because except for their room, this place was the only one where she felt at peace. She heard the voice of her husband not far away and she used her skill to come close to him without him noticing her.

She heard her husband says " She is the only one to me, and she always would be." And her hear stopped for a second. Whas he talking about her ? Is it possible for him to love her so much ? she don't know how long she had stayed in her hiding spot, but when she looked around her husband was no longer here. She felt something touching her hand and she turned around. She found Adam's tiger looking at her with soft eyes.

" We have to go." He said. "Adam would be worried sick if something happen to you. Come. he is waiting for you, he had all his life."

With that the tiger turned around and lead her to Adam again. Teela don't know what stunned her the most, the talking tiger or the fact that Adam loved her. But more and more she wanted to believe that she can found some happiness even here. At last she would give it a try.

To be continued.

A short chapter I know. I don't know when I can update because my family come to Christmas and I will not be able to use the computer too much. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : What had happen during this time to Eternia.


	12. Chapter 10

Thanks for the review. This is my Christmas gift because I wouldn't be able to update before next week. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

The kidnapping of Teela had changed a lot of things in the palace of Eternia. The guards were uneasy about the whole thing and more than angry that their captain was took away from them so easily. None of them have believed that the king wouldn't have changed his mind about not letting Teela becoming their captain again. They have wished for her return, and now they felt useless for not being able to prevent her kidnapping. And the discovery of Skeletor's dead body don't have eased their mind. However was able to do so must be a very good and dangerous warrior, and they feared to have to fight against him one day.

Duncan, who was always the first one at cheering the others, was not able to do so. His mind was only focused on his daughter and even the nomination of the Duke of Lian as the new captain of the royal guard don't had moved him too much. Sure, if someone would attack the palace, he would be the first one to defend the royal family, but otherwise he was very depressed. In the past when the sorceress had told him that one day Teela must to become her apprentice, he had felt pride. He was not aware of how hard it would be to let go of his beloved daughter. Teela had take such a place in his life and heart that he don't know how to live without her being close to him.

The queen was looking at Duncan. She wanted to go to him and told him that his daughter was safe and in a good hand. But she can't. When Zodac had come to her first he had made her promise that she would not tell a word to anyone about what he would told her. And she had promised. She never felt any regret for giving this promise, because she had learned that her son was still alive. When she had learned this Adora was ten years old and it was too late for her to patch her relationship with her daughter. And for this she felt regret. She had cut almost all of her link with her daughter in her grief, and now it was too late. Her only hope now was that Zodak was true and that Teela, one day, convinced Adam to return home. Until then she would stay in her room. It was the only way for her to not tell everyone what she knows.

Randor also was worried for Duncan. He had never see his friend so depressed, but he also know that there is nothing he can tell to ease his friend mind. He remembered painfully when he had found the dead body of his son sending back by the horde's witch. Even more than twenty years later it was still painful. Even if he loved Adora very deeply, he can't had helped himself but wonder what their life would have been if the horde had never come. Adora and Adam would have grow up together and maybe his so good girl would have been a little more fun loving. He was so proud that his daughter had turned the way she is now, but he was well aware that he don't had done anything for it. It was Duncan and Teela's friendship who have done the most of it, especially Teela. Now the king regretted for sending her far away, but he was so angry with her at this time that he don't had thought properly. And Marlena don't had said a world to make him change his mind, which was strange when he thought about it. His wife had take a liking in the girl and she had always defended her. So, why don't she had done this this time ? But there would be of no use to go and ask her this, because if Marlena had an answer to give to him, she would do it on her time.

Adora was very happy because her father had decided for her to marry Li sooner than it was planned. She was just sorry that it had take for Teela to be kidnapped for this to happen. She was worried for her former best friend. Now, that her anger had subsided she can allow herself to be worried, but she was also aware that even if Teela return to the palace, things would be very different. The day of the fight Adaora had chose her side and she would not go back from her decision. Teela was very dear to her heart, but Li was her heart. If she had to chose she would follow his lead no matter the cost. But she wished for Teela to be found again, because it would ease the mind of her father and Duncan's. Maybe they can be friend again after that but now Adora was on her own and she loved it. She was She-ra and her life as Adora was perfect. So, she won't let anyone decide for her anymore. She will always do the right thing but she also wanted to live her life as Adora at the fullest. She can't wait to become Li's wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sorceress don't have sleep or eat since her daughter was taking of. It was the nightmare of Adam's kidnapping all again, and like for the other time she can't found where Teela was taken. She had searched all around Eternia but with not luck. It was like if her daughter had disappeared from Eternia. And the idea scared her. There is so much planet in the universe ! How would she be able to find the right one ? It was an impossible task. Her only hope now was that Teela's body was not send back yet.

The sound of footstep make her looking at the man who had entered the room where she stand.

" You !" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here ?"

" I'm here to tell you to stop your search." Answered Zodak. " You have to end it now."

" How can you say that. The horde had take my daughter. Do you have no heart at all ?"

" I know she is safe, and that's all mattered to me. Your search would put her and all Eternia in danger."

" I can't stop ! I must to find her ! Maybe you have forget what it was to be a father but I don't had forget that I'm a mother."

" I don't have forget. I care very deeply for my daughter. But her destiny was not here on Eternia anymore. She had to face her fate in an other planet. But I also know that she wouldn't be alone."

" Please." Begged the sorceress. " Don't force me to stay there and do nothing."

" You have to, for now. But be assured that one day our daughter would come back to Eternia. Maybe she would not be the same Teela we have see grow up from far away, but she still would be Teela."

" You made no sens at all. But I believe you. I will stop to look for her and return to my duty as the guardian of Greyskull. But please, keep an eye on her and make sure that she is safe."

" I always have and always will." He answered truthfully. " Now, you have to found an apprentice. Our daughter would never be the guardian of Greyskull."

" I know. There is no way for her to become the new sorceress. Not after spending so much time out of Eternia. Her link to greyskull was severed. I know it."

She turned around but Zodac was already gone. A little smile come to her face. At last, now, she was sure that her daughter was still alive and she will remind safe. She will wait impatiently for her daughter's return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This morning Adora was wake up by a feeling of intense happiness. It had happen already twice, and Adora began to be worried about it. She was sure that these feelings don't come from her. It was strange to feel someone else feelings, and she wondered if she was not losing her mind. She don't know who the other person is, but she felt some connexion with him. She wondered about going to the sorceress to tell her about this, but she disseminated the thought. In one week she would become Li's wife, and if she go to the sorceress, then there is nothing who assured her that she was able to marry him at the planned date. So she decided to keep it for herself for now. If it happen again after her wedding, then she would talk about it with the sorceress. But why wonder about it ? Like she had said it had only happen three time in six months and the first and second time were a few days after Teela's kidnapping. More than five months have passed until she can felt it again. Maybe it would disappeared with time. She really hoped so, because it was very disturbing to her.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Merry Christmas to all of you. Please let me know what you thought of this story so far.

Next chapter : Orko.


	13. Chapter 11

I'm sorry for the wait, but I was ill for the past days and it's only today that I can I leaved my bed at last. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking, but I don't fell too good and I'm not sure this chapter would be a good one in the matter of grammar. I still hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 11

Surprisingly, with time, Teela loved her life with the horde the more and more. Even when she was the captain of the royal guard of Eternos and when her father loved her, she was not as happy as she is now. She will deny it with all she had, but before she had met Adam, she had always felt some emptiness in her, like if she was missing something or someone. But now, she don't feel it anymore, she even don't have time to think about it. She had become a very good friend with Glimmer, and she was not jealous of her friendship with her husband. She don't know why, but she was sure that if Adam wanted to cheat it would never be with Glimmer.

Teela was so happy when her husband had surprised her with his asking for her to joint the training of his men. To say that Teela was surprised when she found out that Adam's men were all from Etheria and not horde's men like she had believed, was an understatement. She was also surprised of how good these men were. She was well aware that her husband was a wonderful warrior, but his men were not far from him. It was a great pleasure to her to be able to train with them. And of course, she had promised to not tell a living soul about this. She was sure that when the right time will come Adam would explain everything to her.

Normally, their morning begin with their training, but not today. Sometime, since their wedding, Adam had left the Fright zone without any explanation. Teela had judged that it was not her place to ask but she had wanted to know the reason. That's why she hid her joy when Adam asked her to go with him the next morning. She trusted him for not taking advantage of her during their trip. After all, if he don't had tried before in the past six months they were married, he surely would not now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Adam had wondered if he could take Teela to meet his mother. He had wanted to since he first had meet her, but it was not an easy task to make her leave the Fright zone. His father was very suspicious of her and he wanted to keep an eye on her all the time. The first couple of months was especially hard. Hordak had even make men follow her all the time. But now, he had lessened his watch. Like everyone, he finally had fall under Teela's charm. So, now he had allowed her to leave the fright zone.

Adam was happy that Teela and Cringer had become friend. So, he was sure that if something happen to him, Cringer would protect her. Like always, he let Cringer make sure that no one was following them. And as soon as they were out of sign, he take a flying rider. Teela had never seen such a strange vehicle. Adam explained to her that he had build this engine. Teela was impressed in spite of herself. Even her father who was an inventor had told her that he had built his first working invention at the age of thirty five, and Adam is much way younger than this.

When they landed to Skydancer mountain, Adam felt very nervous. What if she don't understand that his mother was still alive in the light. What if she thought he was a freak ? He had lost his mind ? But he can't go back now. If he wanted to share his life with her, he can't hid anything from her. So he take her hand in his and lead her to the main room. He was glad that she looked in amazement around her. She don't looked frightened by the place like most of the people do. Suddenly the light in the center of the room come to life.

" Welcome back, my son." Said the voice of his mother.

" Mother." Said Adam with a joyful voice. " I want you to meet someone. She is very important to me."

" Hello." Said Teela with an uncertain voice. " Nice to meet you."

" My dear." Said the voice of the woman. " I'm so glad that my son was able to meet you. I had always known that one day you will find each other."

" Really ?" Asked a puzzled Teela. " What do you mean by this ?"

" I'm sorry, I can't answer you now. But don't worry, one day you will find everything. But for now, I will help you. Please let him help you."

After that the voice and the light faded. But something unexpected happen. In the center of the room a little light began to grow and soon a strange creature appeared. He was tinny and wore a red dress.

" Hum." Said the creature. " Can you tell me where am I ? By the way I'm Orko, nice to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a lot of explanation, more confusing for Teela and Adam than anything, they decided to help Orko until he find a way to return to his planet. Of course, there is no way for him to stay at the Fright zone, so Adam decided to take him to an other place. He had not planed to show it to Teela as well, but he can't let her alone. So, for the better or the worst he would have to tell her everything and hope it would not be too much for her to take.

To be continued.

Sorry for the length. Don't forget to give me a review. I promise next chapter would be longer and hopefully posted during the next week.

next chapter : Teela's discoveries.


	14. Chapter 12

Thanks to your review. Again, this chapter would be short. I'm very sorry about it. And I'm so engrossed with my french story of Harry Potter that I don't have much time to think about this one. None the less I hope You will still enjoy it.

Chapter 12

Adam was well aware that there is no way for Orko to come to live with them in the Fright zone. On one hand there is a lot of chance that Shadow weather wanted to study him, and not in the good way. It was well known that almost none of Shadow weather testing living being had survived these test. And Adam would not have any power to prevent this. As much as his father loved him, he would not let pass the opportunity to discover more about a potential new planet to enslave to the horde. But in the other hand he felt very reluctant to lead him to the rebellion. And, in the end, they don't have any choice at all. His mother had told him that Orko would help them, and for that Adam needed to make him safe.

The quickest path to go to the Whispering wood from Skydancer mountain was by travelling to Mystacore then leading south to the wood, but Adam chose an other way. He had enough for his day without meeting Castaspella. The queen still don't have forgive him for marrying someone else. Adam don't understand why she don't had let go when he had told her that their story was finished. They have spend a lot of good time together, but as much as he had tried, he can't had fall in love with her, and he had rather chose to end it before they hate each other. But now, she hate him and there is nothing he can do about it, except leaving Teela and go to marry Castaspella. Which he would never willing do !

Teela loved the land of Etheria more and more. After six months in the Fright zone, everything looked more alive. When she was captain of the royal guard, Teela had never take time to look at her surrounding. It was natural for her to feel the sun on her face, to smell the fragrance of the flowers or heard the bird song. But she had learned the hard way that these thing needed to be appreciate because they don't exist in a place like the Fright zone. Etheria was so beautiful ! And Teela began to love it more than her birth planet. She will do everything to protect it from becoming a whole Fright zone, and she knows that Adam felt the same way. That's why his men come from Etheria, because Adam felt himself more an Etherian than a men of the horde. And it is her duty as his wife to help him with everything she had. She was no longer disgusted by him, and sometime she wished he gone beyond the kissing, but only a very few time, she admonished herself.

Orko was lost. His last magic trick had send him to this unknown planet and if he don't had meet Teela and Adam he would have been totally lost. Orko looked at his traveling partners and he can't help but notice how much they loved each other. The woman don't seem to be aware of it, but there is no mistaking that the man knows it. Orko found that they made a good pair. In his home planet, the people only marry with the one who is his second half, and Orko don't doubted that this Teela and Adam were two half of the same being. Orko felt conforted to see it, and he promised himself to help them when they will needed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Bow and the other leaders of the rebellion were happy when Adam show unexpected with his wife and a strange looking men, was an understatement. The rebellion in Etheria was a most well guarded secret and they were not happy that two more people knows about them. But they have no choice because the prince of the horde is one of their leader too. It was his idea to hide in the Whispering wood because no evil can pass through it. The rebellion had for goal to prevent the master of the horde to take over the whole planet like he had done for some others. As the prince Adam was aware that his uncle don't care for the planet under his rule, and that's why he had made the treaty with the royalty of Etheria. But a couple of years after that, the prince had discovered that his uncle had send a lot of his men in Etheria to spy them and found the right time to anniliate the planet. That's when Adam had decided to form the rebellion. Bow, himself and Glimmer were the core of it, and soon a lot of people have joined them. And now, the rebellion would be able to fight against Horde prime's men if they tried to take over Etheria.

After explaining why Orko needed to stay with the rebellion, Adam was happy to see that all of the leader accepted it. Adam felt a great relief at it. He searched for his wife and found her speaking and laughing with Glimmer, which made him smile. He loved to see her so at ease in spite of all of the bombshell he had dropped on her since this morning. Deep down he was afraid that she don't see him in the same way after that and he was relieved that she let him take her hand in his. He acknowledged that he would be lost and deeply hurt without her and he hoped that some day she will feel the same way for him.

Teela was happy to find that Glimmer was part of the rebellion. She would have hate to have to lie to her friend. To say the truth, she was a little stunned by what she had discovered about her husband in the last hours, but not in the bad way. She had always known that he had a good heart even since their first meeting and she felt very grateful that her first impression was not wrong. She understand that Adam needed to hide his true self in the Fright zone, and she reluctantly agree to understand that he had some reason to be cautious with her. But from now she will made sure that there will be no secret between them. She was so glad that he had come and take her hand, because she needed it. And she hoped that some day he will love her as much as she loved him. Now, she can understand what Adora was talking about. Adam had become her whole life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bow feel his anger growing and growing inside of him. A part of him was aware that Adam was nothing but a very good friend since the first time they have met, but an other part was jealous of him. Bow was not blind and the look Teela had give to her husband a few minutes ago was enough to break his heart. Bow was angry with the fate who had let Adam meet Teela before him. If not, it would have been him and Teela who would be married now. The more the day pass the more Bow's anger grow, and now it is close to the hate.

Far away, the one responsible for Bow anger was smiling. Everything go with the plan. Soon, Bow could not contained his hate and he would take a drastic means. Then, when the prince would be dead, the responsible could take care of the woman who dared to call herself the princess of the horde. The orders of Horde prime could be damned. They will pay for all of they have done, a great price. Of this it would be sure.

To be continued.

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but my time to use the computer is very short and until my parent buy a new one, I have to use one in a cyber cafe, and it cost a lot of money to use it. Don't forget to give me a review for at last make it useful.

Next chapter : Bow's revenge.


	15. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait. Here come the next part, we are close to the end, three or four chapter I think. I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 13

The next weeks were full for Adam. When he was not busy with his men, he spend his time thinking about his relationship with his wife. He was elated that she gladly accept his kiss now, she even had kissed him first once. He had a great hope for her to finally fall in love with him. But he don't dared to go further than kissing and some small caress. He don't wanted to fright her and have to go to step one once again. So, he had decided that the best course was to let her made the first step. But man, how it is hard to wait !

Teela wanted to share more with her husband. She was well aware that a man and a woman done a lot of more than what she done with her husband. And she wanted more, no, she needed more. She wanted to become as one with him in body as what they are in mind. But she don't know what to do for having it. If she still was on Eternia, she could have gone to the queen to ask some advice. Somehow she thought that Adora's advice in this matter would do any good. But she was alone here, and it was not Glimmer who can give her some advice. So, she waited for Adam to make the first move, and she was ready to follow his step. She just wished he don't take too much time, because she was becoming impatient !

XXXXXXX

This morning Bow wake up with a hell of headache. His night dreams were full of way to kill his former best-friend and taking his wife for him. His anger toward Adam that he can't think straight. If he could have he would have wondered why he was so angry. He take a disgusted look at his tent, but something caught his eyes. A strange looking bottle who was not here the last evening. Bow took the bottle without looking at it. Deep down he was well aware of what was in the bottle, and he began to smile. Soon his dream will come true.

Like always, Adam come to him with a bright smile. It disgusted Bow even more. How dare this man show his happiness into his face like this. For this he deserved to die, and Bow would make sure that he had what he deserved. He hid his thought behind a bright smile, and Adam was not of the wiser. But his wife was.

Teela felt something strange in Bow. She had meet the man almost a year ago, and now she barely can recognize him. He had changed so much that it worried her. She don't know why but she had a very bad feeling today. And her feelings were almost always true. She will keep an eye on him today, because she don't liked the glimmer he had into his eyes. It was almost like if he hated her husband. But she can't understand why. Adam had told her a long time ago that Bow was his best friend and that he will gladly give his life to save him. Which don't suited with Teela very well.

Bow was unnerved by Teela's stare. The young woman don't have left him out of her sight, and Bow was unable to give the poison to Adam. Fortunately Hordak choose this time to call his daughter-in-law, and Teela had no other choice than left them alone.

" I have some fine wine here, Adam." Began Bow with the friendlier voice he can muster. " Do you want some ?"

" Yes, of course." Answered Adam. " Bow ? Is it something wrong ? You don't look like yourself today." Asked a concerned Adam.

" I'm fine, just a little tired. Your Orko is such a trouble maker."

Adam can't help but laugh at this. He was glad that his friend was not ill. So he gladly took the glass full of wine that Bow give him. He wondered for some second about the strange bottle from where Bow had took the wine, but he dismissed the thought and began to drank it calmly. He was not fond of drinking glass after glass of wine, and often it took him the whole meal to finish to drink half a glass. He made a face at the sour taste of the wine. Surely someone had made a joke to Bow in saying that this wine was good. So after a few slip he let his glass on the table and continue his discussion without touching the glass anymore.

Bow was looking at Adam. He was disappointed that his friend don't drink the glass full, but he must have known better. The only time he had seen Adam Drink a whole glass in one slip was when he had first meet Castaspella. Even since, Adam don't have done it anymore. Bow knows that the poison was a strong one, but with the amount of wine Adam had take he wondered if it was enough. Suddenly he began to smile. Adam was beginning to sweat and it looked like if he had a hard time to made a right sentence.

" Are you all right, Adam ?" Asked Bow with a fake concerned voice. " You don't look good."

" It ... hurt... please...c-call." With this Adam lost conscious.

" Don't worry, I call someone."

Bow took Adam's glass and emptied it in the kitchen's sink. After that he run away in the search of some help. But he had no doubt that they will be too late. But he had to play his part. What he can't understand was the ache who was growing in his chest more and more. After all, he had just get ride of a future tyran like his father and uncle are.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Teela return to her room, she found Adam unconscious in the floor and alone. He was so still an pale that for a second she thought that he was dead. She don't even heard herself scream as she run to his side. She was a little relieved to found that he was still breathing. But his breathing were so hard that she had no doubt that he had no longer to live, and she can't stand the thought. She must do something for him, anything. She can't let him die, not when he had become the center of her life. She had always believe that her father was the most important person in her life, but he don't come close to what Adam means to her now. So, without thinking she take his hand in hers and she felt something coming out of her and going to him. She really don't know what she do, but by seeing how Adam's breath was easier, she just guess she done the right thing.

Bow, Hordak and Shadow weather ran to Adam's room. As soon as Hordak had heard about Adam being ill, he had fetched Weather and ordered her to go to the prince's room to help him. None of them were prepared for what they saw. Adam and Teela were both surrounded by a bright light.

" Weather !" Cried Hordak. " What happen here ?"

" She is a sorceress !" Said a stunned Shadow Weather." How come I don't have see it sooner ?"

" Weather !" Growled Hordak.

" She is healing him." Explained the witch. "I have never seen such power. Don't stop her !" Yelled Weather when she saw Bow coming to the couple.

Bow don't take any care of what Weather was saying. He had to stop Teela. He can't let her save Adam's life. He tried to touch her shoulder but the unexpected happen. Some strange force repulse him and send him flying into the wall. Bow felt like if his head was ripping in two, the pain was so hard ! He can't help but scream, but no one paid attention to him. And soon he lost conscious too.

XXXXXXXXX

When he wake up, Adam found himself lying on his bed with Teela in his arm. She was deep asleep and he stare at her for a long time with loving eyes before the sleep take him again. Bow, for himself wake up in the horde's jail, again. He wondered what he had done wrong this time. He can't remember anything since the day after Adam's wedding. It was like if his memories have vanished. He just hoped that he don't have done anything too hard and for Adam to freed him soon. Until then, he will have to wait. Life is hard sometime.

When Teela wake up, she let a relieved sigh escape her at seeing Adam sleeping peacefully with her. She wondered for a minute about her idea of letting Adam choose the right time for them. She know she was right, but she just had almost lost Adam forever, and she can't stand the thought of him not being aware of the depth of her feeling. Maybe the right time don't exist, maybe it is just some occasion you take or not. And she don't want to waste anymore time, nor feel any regret later. So she began to kiss and caress him.

" Teela ?" Asked a still little grogy Adam. " What are you doing ?"

" I want you to make me your wife." She answered straight.

At first Adam was stunned, but soon a very fond smile come to his face. And he gladly done what she asked.

To be continued.

I have some problem with this chapter, I hope you have liked none the less. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : King Randor make a decision.


	16. Chapter 14

Here come a very short chapter. But I promise the next one will be more longer. I'm still working on it because it will be the last one, I think. But I still can change my mind about it. Maybe there will be a conclusion but I'm not sure. So, please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

Castaspella was not the happy one. She had to leave Etheria after Hordak had discovered that it was her who was behind Bow's predicament. She had hoped that no one would believe the archer once Adam was dead, but even for that Bow was a failure. He don't had succeed to kill the prince and now it was her who was searched for treason. And no one of her pair would help her now. They liked Adam too much for that. But the prince deserved to die ! No one can play with her like this !

If only Adam had marry her instead of this red hair woman, then Castaspella would not have thought about working for Horde prime. It was only Adam's fault if she had become a spy. She had give him all of her love and she had only received cold shoulder. Even from the start she had known she was not the one he seek, but she had hoped to help him and make him change his mind. But nothing she can have done was enough. She had always felt that she was the second best and it had angered her. And when Adam had broke up with her she was furious that he had give her a necklace. Sure, the thing was beautiful but its price can't pay her for what she had lost with him. She had freely give her body to him and she had felt used when she had discovered that even that was not enough for him.

So, she had fly away as soon as she had discovered that Bow had found his memories back. She was aware that she don't have a lot of time before the men of the horde come and take her to their master. And if Adam was a kind man his father was not, and Castaspella don't wished to see what he would done to her if his men captured her. She had seek refuge on one of the few planet who was not under the rule of the horde, Eternia. There she had meet the crown princess and her husband.

As soon as she had let her eyes fall upon the new prince, Castaspella had understand how dangerous he was. This man had no moral and he would done everything for having what he wanted. And the princess was deeply in love with him, so Castaspella decided to become friend with them. After a couple of months she began to tell stories about the way the horde rule the planet they have conquered. She forget to mention that her own planet was a different matter. It make her smile to see the anger in the king's eyes at the mention of the horde. If she play her card good, then soon the horde would have a bigger problem to deal than with her disappearance.

XXXXXXXXX

Randor was worried. He don't know what to think. Adora's best friend, Castaspella had told him a lot of things about the horde, and she had hinted that sooner or later the horde would come back to Eternia and claim the planet for their own. And he can't let that happen, especially not now that his daughter was pregnant. He will protect his family at all cost, but he don't liked the idea of attacking the horde first. He had never believed that attacking was better than talking, but with the horde things were different.

He had tried to talk about it with his wife but she had just said that she don't trusted this Castaspella. She don't have give any reason for this, except that she don't liked the glimmer in her eyes. It was unseating for him to heard her talk like this, but she was this way since the death of their son. If their baby had stayed kidnapped then they could still have hope for him to return to them one day. But the horde had even prevent to let them this last hope. They have send back the dead body of their son, even if Marlena had said that the baby was not their Adam.

At these memories the anger of the king rose again. The horde must pay for what they have destroyed, his happy family, his son's life and now the peace of Eternia. Yes, he would attack the horde. Yes he would kill the most of them. They must pay. He don't care if they planed to take over Eternia or not now. He would do it for revenge. The horde would regret to have take his everything from him.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. the next chapter would see the confrontation between the prince of the horde and the king of Eternia. Please review.


	17. Chapter 15 : ending

Hello everybody. I'm very sorry for the wait, but never before a story had give me such a hard time. I hope you will like it.

Chapter 15 : ending

Adam was very uneasy during the flight toward Eternia. He, his wife , bow and Glimmer had take flight to Eternia because during the past year a lot of ship who belonged to the horde were destroyed around this planet. At first, Adam had thought that it was just a coincidence, but he don't think so anymore. For him, it was clear that the king of Eternia had ordered the destruction of their ship, and Adam can't let it pass. At first he had wanted to go alone, like he had done the first time, but his wife had convinced him otherwise. So, that's why the four of them where now in a ship who belonged to the kingdom of Brightmoon and looking at Eternia who become bigger and bigger by the minute.

Bow was also worried but for a different reason than his best friend. He was well aware that Castaspella had seek refuge to planet Eternia, and he was worried to face her again. He feared to fall under her spell again and attack Adam. He knows that his friend had forgive him for what he had done a long time ago, but Bow can't forgive himself for what he had almost done. In a way he wished that Hordak had take his life because he would have spare him to live a guilty life. But like always, Hordak had followed his son's wish and let Bow live, it always amazed Bow how Adam is capable to make his father change his mind. Bow wondered for a minute if he must had said to Adam what he had heard before they left Etheria, but he don't think so. If he was the one who would be executed by the order of Hordak, he would gladly accept it.

Teela too was worried. It was the first time for her to return to her birth planet since her abduction by the prince of the horde. So much thing have changed since then, she was no longer the dutyful soldier she once was. She looked at the long rang radar and felt some peace at seeing the ship who transported her husband's men. It was her idea for them to follow them from afar. She don't have said a word about it to Adam but she don't doubted that he was aware of it. And he don't had said anything against it, so she guessed that he approved her. Teela was worried to face her father again. She no longer feel any anger against him because she knows that he had just follow his duty, but she still can't forgive him for choosing Adora's happiness other hers. She hoped that her father would heard the reason, but if he don't then she know which side she will chose.

Glimmer was the only one who was not worried. She had come as representative of the peace, but she really doubted it will work. By attacking the horde's ship, king Randor had chose his fate. Glimmer can't understand how a king can place his planet in danger when it was not needed. the horde had abandoned the idea of making of Eternia one of their planet, so if the king had continued to ignore the Horde, then Eternia would have live in peace. This king must be a big fool, thought Glimmer. Hopefully, Etheria would have a wise leader soon. Glimmer can't wait for Adam to become the king of the horde.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the planet of the horde, Horde prime was waiting for his most precious spy to come. He had send her to work under Hordak's order a long time ago, and she almost had never disappointed him. The king had thought about it for a long time, and now he knows what was needed to do. He had spared his nephew's life since the failed attempt to kill him when he was a child, but he can't do this anymore. Adam had become too loved by the horde's men. A lot of his general wanted to follow his example and Horde prime can't let do it. So, he had decided to order to his spy to kill Hordak, Adam and his wife. It was for the best for the horde.

The spy entered the throne room. She was familiar with the place. Once upon a time she was there by Horde prime's side as one of his wife. But horde prime one day had not found her attractive anymore and he had chose to make of her a sorceress. She had never forgive him for it. She had hid her feelings for a very long time and played the act of the good spy. When the king had ordered her to kill Adam and his mother she had obeyed without any regret. She was surprised when the boy had survived, but she was even more surprised when Hordak had confronted her about what she had done. She had thought that he would kill her at this time, but no. He had let her life until he ordered her to kill the responsible of this. And the time had come. The prince don't need her protection anymore, because his wife can protect him with her magic, so she gladly accept her fate.

Horde prime was surprised when Shadow weather cut his throat with a knife. He can feel his life escape him without being able to do something to prevent it. " Why ?" Does he finally was able to say. " The king is dead, long life to king Adam" Said the sorceress before she cut her own throat. Their body were found an hour later, and a mail was send to Hordak, saying he was the new king of the horde. Much to the surprise of everyone, Hordak refused and declared that his son would be the rightful king. A smile found his way to hordak's face when he heard the cheer of the horde men. The time for the change had come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since he had decided to attack the horde's ship, king Randor had made sure to be informed about every ship who landed to Eternia. That's why it don't take him more than a few hours before he was aware that a strange ship had landed in the mountain in the north of the kingdom of Eternos. He decided to send the masters to the place were the ship had landed. After that he looked at his grand son who was playing in the garden with his mother. He loved very much his grand son and he was happy to see that his son-in-law was not only a better captain of the royal guard than Teela once was, but also that he can make his precious daughter so happy. He wished for the horde to dissapear totally and left them and all of the planet under their rule live in peace.

It was Bow's idea for landing in the mountain near by a small village. The night had almost fall when they finally had reached Eternia, so it was not wise to wander around. Bow had told that he had meet a nice old woman in this village and he don't doubted that she will gladly let them spend the night at her house. It turned out that Bow was right, and the old woman was more than happy to let them in. And if she looked a little more longer at Teela than at the others, no one told anything about it. They spend their night in the same room because the old woman had just one bedroom and none of them wanted for her to leave it. It was during the breakfast that the old woman give a locket to the princess of the horde. The old woman claimed that it belong to the princess and Teela don't have the heart to tell her no. So, she accepted gladly the gift and thanked the old woman profusely. But when Adam wanted to pay for her hospitality, the old woman see red and began to yell at him. Most to the surprise of his friend, the prince only laugh at this. After that he also thanked the woman and was not surprise when she thanked him in return. He hoped when everything was finished they can come and visit Teela's relative again, because for him there is no doubt that the two woman are from the same family. But for now they have a mission, so he left the old woman's house and began their journey to the palace of Eternos.

It was in the afternoon that the masters found them. Adam and his friends have seen them coming a long time ago, and they have decided to let them take them to the palace. after all it would spare them a lot of time this way. Adam and Teela, both wear some mask and they wore an attire with the crest of the horde clearly visible on their chest. So, that's why the master took their weapon out, but the four traveller come to the wind rider without any fight. All of them stayed silent during the trip. The master because they were very uneasy with their prisoners, and the people of the horde because they have nothing to say.

As soon as they landed the four travellers were send to the king. Randor was waiting in the throne room with his daughter and her husband, the man-at-arm, and surprisingly queen Marlena by his side. The king felt a great anger at seeing the crest in the chest of two of the four people.

" What are you doing here ?" He asked with a harsh voice." The horde had nothing to do in Eternia."

" You must have thought of this before you attacked and destroyed our ship." Said the man with the mask in a very cold voice. " I'm here to order you to stop it, or else the horde will take upon your planet."

" As if you can." Said Li with a voice full of disgust.

" He can, and he will." Said the voice of the masked woman.

At these words, Duncan lift his head. He had heard this voice a long time ago. But it was not possible. his daughter would not have betrayed them. She would never had leave them to work for the horde !

" Who are you ?" Asked for the first time the queen.

Adam felt something warm in his chest. It was like if he had known this voice all his life, but can't remember it until now. He felt very troubled by it, and he was very grateful when his wife took his hand.

" I am the prince of the horde. This is my wife and my friends."

" We can't have your name ? Are you too proud to told us ?" Asked Adora with disdain in her face.

" I don't give my name to stranger." Answered Adam with the same disdain.

Unnoticed by them, the prince Li had left his wife's side and go to the prince of the horde's back with a knife in his hand. He don't know why, but he can't fight his mistress wish. Castaspella wanted this prince dead, and it was what he would do. Unfortunately for him, Teela turned her head a few second before Li can stab Adam in the back. She acted without thinking.

" Adam !" She yelled. " Watch out !"

teela take her sword out and without any hesitation she cut the hand who had the knife in. In her sudden movement she lost her mask, but she was far beyond that. She look at Li's severed hand without any feeling of guilt. The captain of the royal guard Teela was dead a long time ago, and this was proof enough of it.

" Don't you dare to touch my husband." She said with a voice full of venom. " The next time you will lost more than just a hand."

Adora was in shock. She never had expected for her husband to act like this. But she was even more shocked at seeing Teela in front of her wearing the attire of the horde and claiming that she was the wife of the prince of the horde. All of them were shocked, but the one who was more shocked was Duncan. Not only he had found that indeed his beloved daughter had turned her back to what once was her life, but he also was shocked to hear her calling the prince Adam. Which chance is there for two prince to share the same name ? The dead baby who was send was beyond recognizable, and the queen had always claimed that this baby was not hers. Is it possible that the prince was really their Adam ? And if so, what can they do about it ?

" I think you must take care of him." Said Adam calmly." Before he bled all around and die."

At these words, Adora run to her husband side and help him to go to the infirmary.

" Now, king Randor. What is your answer ?"

" I will never bow before a man of the horde !" Exclaimed the king.

" Like you wish." Said Adam.

He began to leave the throne room when the voice of the queen stopped him again.

" Please." She said." Show me your face. I want to see the face of my son."

" Marlena !" Exclaimed the king

Adam turned around and let his mask fall.

" I am Hordak's son." He said.

" Do you love him ?" Asked the queen. " Was he a good father to you ?"

" Yes. I'm proud to be his son."

" I'm glad." Said the queen. " That's all I have wanted for you. Take care of him Teela."

" I will your majesty." Answered Teela. " Goodbye father. I regret that the king was so blinded by his anger to see the truth. Please make him understand that he had no chance against the horde. We are far more powerful than you."

The four of them left the room after that, and no one dared to stop them.

XXXXXXXXXX

The battle for Eternia lasted a couple of months. Like Teela had said Eternia was easily defeated, even with the help of the sorceress of greyskull and She-ra. The prince of the horde ordered to kill Skelettor and his minion first, then after that he go after the kingdom of Eternos. As the king of the horde, Adam had a lot of ship and soldiers under his rule, never before had Eternia fight so much opponent. The masters were the first to fall, and even She-ra was defeated. Castaspella had tried to escape when it was clear that king Randor would lost the battle. It was Bow who shoot the little ship she had used to escape. A few hours after, king Randor and his family were under arrest.

Eternia had become one of the planet of the horde. And like for the other planet Adam chose a ruler for it. This ruler would answer only to him and can lost his power if he don't applied Adam's order. Much to the surprise of the inhabitant of Eternia, the prince of the horde chose to make queen Marlena the new ruler. He was well aware that king Randor would rule the planet too, but he no longer would be able to order an attack. The princess Adora and her family were send to duc li's estate with the order to stay there. For the time being it would be the best. Maybe, if thing would go better, Adam would let them to return to Adora's parents side, but for now it would be the best. Adam confirmed Duncan in his position of man-at-arm and he ordered him to protect the new ruler at all cost.

Ten years later

Adam was playing with his eldest daughter. The fright zone was no longer the dreadful place it once was. Now there was flower all around. As the king of the horde he had a lot of duty, but he always found time for playing with his children. His only pain during this time was when his father had die eight years ago. Hordak was very ill for a long time, but he was happy to see his first grand daughter before he passed. Teela was a marvelous queen and all of the horde's people loved her. Things have changed since it was his uncle the ruler of the horde. Now, all of the planet who once were under the rule of the horde worked with them now. No one complained about the way they were ruled, not even Eternia.

Adam and teela have become very close of the queen of Eternia, and even if Adam can't found himself to call her mom, he loved her as much. With time the king had recognized his error and had asked for forgiveness, which Adam had agree wholeheartedly. now, they both work together, but for Adam randor would never be his father. Hordak was and will stay the only father he would have. Adam and Teela stayed away from princess Adora and her husband, none of them loved the princess anymore. And if Teela had patched some thing with her father, she was well aware that her heart and duty would lie by Adam's side forever.

" You know," she said. " My father was right. Nothing is more important than the family. I love you Adam."

" I love you too, my queen. Don't ever leave my side."

" Never." She agree.

END.

I had a lot of problem to find an ending to this story. Usually I chose an happy ending, but somehow it don't looked right with this story. So, I hope I don't have disappointed you too much. Give me a review. I will let He-man for now, because I wanted to finish my others story before I write a new one. I don't know if I would still write about He-man again, but take a look if I change my mind. Thanks for following me with my stories in spite of my bad English.


End file.
